


Car

by Yokaikohai



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Jam Week 2, i'm late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokaikohai/pseuds/Yokaikohai
Summary: Steven and Connie hang out for the day.They hang out on top of the dondai.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Car

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't proof read, whats new?
> 
> Set before the movie! But like...Steven has a neck tho
> 
> HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH these cute kids.

It was Saturday. One of the few days a week that Connie actually had off from studying, off from chores, off from any tedious kind of work. The kind of work that would slowly drain you dry of focus, ambitions or joy you currently had. Steven was confident that he was going to treat her to an enjoyable evening, low energy fun. As long as it didn’t require her to think too much that would be fine. He was sure she was close to burning out and he didn’t want to set her alight by puzzle games, tactical board games, analytical thinking. No matter how many times she’d tell him that it’s okay, it’s fun to rack her brains trying to figure out the most intricate of puzzles, the most complicated of riddles, and the hard-thinking chaos of planning a battle formation, ensuring that each and every one of her soldiers is put to best use and everyone is in the right place. But he wasn’t taking any chances, once Connie had a thought it also led to another one, and then another, and then another. Until she becomes so sure she can solve all of her real-life problems there and then. He wasn’t allowing any of that. The most “racking of her brain” he’d allow was a simple card game.

The sun was generous with the amount of light it was giving the two, so late into the afternoon, so deep into the forest. Dim light weaving its way through and around every leaf, tree and plant. The clearing that they had luckily found and parked it wasn’t so dark that they couldn’t read the faces of the cards held out in front of them.

Steven had driven her out into the forest after treating her to a snack at a new café that had opened up at the board-walk, as he expected the place was packed out with people, people who were all too familiar with the two so they hardly had the chance to speak to each other. He couldn’t let the one day a week he’s actually gets to see her get wasted on them both interacting with other people, so he convinced her to call up her parents and let her stay out later.  
It was warmer earlier during the day, but now a cool wind found its way through the thick woodland and into their clearing. They both sat on top of the Dondai, legs crossed, sitting opposite each other, staring at the cards held in front of them. A large pile of cars lie in between the two.

“Queen.” He sets down a card. 

“Pass…”

“Queen again.”

“…Pass.”

“I’m setting down another queen.” Steven announces as he lays down a card into the pile.

“This is your third one, so I very much doubt that.” Connie says.

“What can I say? I’ve got a lot of queens.”

“There are only four queens in a pack, and you’ve got THREE? “, she stops to hum to herself, “Hmmm~ I don’t know…I’m just saying, if you’re lying then it’s a risky move.” She’s already put a down a queen earlier, disguised as a regular suit. She wants to wait to see if she can catch him cheating in the act.

“There’s fifty-two cards in a deck, and we had them split between two evenly, are you telling me there’s NOT a single chance that I have all of them? All five.”

Connie raises an eyebrow at him, “…Five? There are only four in a pack!” she glances at her own cards, “You’ve just outed yourself.” She gives him a gentle laugh. “Hearts, Clubs, Spades and Diamonds.” 

Steven gives her a dramatic look, raising his free hand over his heart, leaning his head back as if she’s greatly offended him, “How dare you…There are five queens here…Queen of Hearts, Queen of Clubs, Queen of Spades, Queen of Diamonds, and Queen of Lions - Connie Maheswaran!” He gives her a little bow of the torso, “Your majesty.” 

Connie playfully rolls her eyes at him, leaning forward to gently flick him in the forehead, “You can’t flatter your way out! I’m calling your bluff.” 

Steven groans and then throws himself backwards laughing, “I’m so terrible at this game!” 

Connie laughs along with him, she then throws the rest of her cards at him, “It’s because you’re such a bad liar!” 

He sits up swiftly, “It’s because you’re such a good liar!”

“What did you expect? My parents used to be really strict.”

He repeats after her, “…used to?”

She laughs again, “Shut up!” 

After a couple of minutes, their laughter comes to a stop.  
Connie lifts her arms to her forearms, the cool breeze of the late afternoon is starting to hit her now, and she didn’t bring a jacket out with her today, the sun looked as if it’d promised to stay out all night, shinning even throughout the night, protecting her skin with warm summer heat, but it seems as if the dark night sky, twinkling with stars and the moon has beaten her out of the sky for tonight.

She must be cursing herself for forgetting to bring a jacket with her, Steven’s lucky. He’s got his signature pink baseball-like jacket on, snuggling into his skin and shielding him from the cold of the coming night. The scene around them is too beautiful to be admired from behind fuzzy, dirty windows of the Dondai, the view of the land around them would be disturbed by the steering wheel, mirrors, dash boards, the pile of bits and bobs lying around inside of the Dondai. And that god-awful fuzzy scented Crying Breakfast Friend’s shaped milk carton that hangs from the mirror of Steven’s car. The temperance is dropping though.

Regrettably, she’s asks him, “Hey, Steven? Do you wanna sit inside of the car? I’m getting kinda cold here…bare arms an’ all.” 

Steven pouts, “But it’s so nice tonight…” he ponders for a second, “I think I brought a spare hoodie with me! Lemme check!” 

Connie smiles and it brightens up her entire face, illuminating her features, “That would be great!” 

He smiles back at her, and can’t help but stare for a second too long, he shakes off his thoughts of how if she just huddled up closer to him, she’d be warmed against him, he could have even wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm- Nope. No, she’s his best friend, he can’t think like that. Get the damn jacket Steven he scolds himself. Ever since he’s went through his sudden growth spurt, sudden (delayed) puberty spurt he just can’t help but humour the thoughts of wanting to be closer to her, wanting to touch her more, feel her warm skin. His skin against hers. All normal thoughts apparently, some more uncomfortable than others, he just wants to be closer to her more than ever. Whether it be, mentally, platonically, romantically, physically. Sharing clothes is something couples do, right? Maybe if she’s so open wearing his spare hoodie, maybe she’s feeling the same things he is. This is all so new to him.

He chuckles a little, “I’ll get it now for you.”

Steven leans back from the edge of the car’s roof; he left his window open before exiting the car. One hand tightly gripping onto the bonnet of the car, he swings his body back trying to get a reach inside of the vehicle without having to lift himself off the top of it. 

Bad idea.

He topples backwards and lands on the ground with a loud thud. Luckily for him, the grass somewhat cushioned his fall. Connie quickly leans over to get a good look at him.

“Steven! Are you okay?”, she’s clearly trying to hold back a laugh. Trying to put his feelings first before she bursts into tears.

He shoots up straight and laughs out loudly, this prompts her into releasing her laugh too. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine! Stupid idea.”

She sighs a sigh of relief, “Good. Because, I’m sorry. The look on your face before you fell was amazing.” She’s grinning from ear to ear, her cheeks are slightly flushed from the laughter. There’s a twinkle of happiness in her eyes. And he’s glad that his very very ‘dangerous accident’ caused that reaction from her. He rises to his feet, reaching in through the driver’s window, his hunch was right and one of his hoodies is lying over the back of his head rest. Climbing back onto the top of the dondai, he hands Connie the jacket. She immediately puts it down, it’s a little too big on her, it hangs off her shoulders and the sleeves go past her hands. It’s cute to him.  
“Thanks Steven!” 

He takes a seat beside her.

“Uh Steven?”

“Hm?”  
“Turn around, you’ve got the entire forest stuck in your hair.”

Steven laughs and brings a hand to the back of his head, “Oh? I do?” 

Connie shifts from his side to his back, she starts to pick out twigs, pieces of moss, grass and tiny rocks from his hair, “Must have had a hard fall.” She giggles.

As Steven crosses his legs again, he can feel Connie moving closer from the back of him, “You know, I really like the baggy-hoodie look that’s in now. It’s cosy.” She flicks a piece of grass to the side, and then goes back to grooming his hair.

“Oh…really? Yeah me too…It’s cute.” He replies, he hears her hum with approval.  
A couple seconds pass, she’s still picking out the forest from his hair.

“You can keep that hoodie if you want?” 

Connie tosses the last tiny rock that was trapped in his hair away, “What? Really!?” 

He nods, looking forward out towards the forest, “Yeah…It doesn’t really fit me anymore anyway…” a small coating of pink on his cheeks.

Two arms around his torso slowly holding him, a warm weight leaning against the back of him, a head resting against him. “Thanks.” She murmurs.

He sort of wishes he agreed to her suggestion of sitting inside of the car now, he can feel his floating powers stir up inside of him.

Steven tilts his head back to her as little as possible, “…cold still…?” he asks. He can feel her nodding against him, followed with a little hum of affirmation. He takes a deep breath in, gathering up the courage to ask her to huddle into him, to keep her warm of course. Her safety, comfort, and feelings came first more than anything. It wasn’t his fault that he would gain a little happiness from warming her up this way. It couldn’t be prevented. 

“You could…uh…come around here and I’ll…keep you warmer?”. 

“…Okay”, she whispers out, and his heart drops from her agreement. 

She shuffles around him, plopping herself down right in front of him, her movement are rigid and shy. 

He stretches out, hovering his arms around her waist, milli-meters from contacting her body, he can already feel the warmth of her body through his clothes. He seems to feel colder the closer he nears her touch.

He takes another breath in, another leap of courage, pushing himself to close the gap between them, it’s for a good cause. She’s cold, he wants to be closer to her. They both win, he doesn’t understand why this is so difficult to do all of a sudden. He’s touched her plenty of times, tapping her arm to get her attention. Grasping her hand to led her away, embracing her shoulders as they say their hellos and goodbyes, this doesn’t have to be any different from that.  
He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her up onto his lap, she squeaks as he does so. She settles down into his touch, sinking back against him, snuggling her head under his chin, leaning her face halfway into his neck, she takes a deep sigh and her entire aura relaxes, and so does his. It is different, but it’s a good different. His stomach feels like it’s on fire now, he’s no longer cold thanks to her, he hopes she’s no longer cold thanks to him.

“…Feeling warmer?” he shyly asks.

“…Much warmer…” she hums out, nuzzling into him as she does so.


End file.
